


Catch Me If You Can

by KeraCapio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Agents, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeraCapio/pseuds/KeraCapio
Summary: *欺诈师！徐英浩/探员！金道英*卧底！郑在玹/探员！李泰容*犯罪片AU
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 5





	Catch Me If You Can

徐英浩对着镜子整理了一下身上的警服，又满意地捋了一下刘海。

此时门外的铃声响起，徐英浩推开员工专用的厕所门悠闲地走了出去。

显然警示铃提示的暴乱并不是发生在他所在的这片区域。

徐英浩从安分工作的囚犯中间穿过，在经过牢房区域时正好撞上了押着暴乱囚犯们的一队狱警，期间他还局外人似的和排在最末尾的狱警点了下头打招呼。

门禁卡刷开大门后门外的狱警帮他把住了门，朝他礼貌地笑了笑。徐英浩这次没有理会对方的招呼，直接从大门走了出去。

“是的。”金道英接到来自监狱的电话时心里已经有了不好的预感，“我就是负责徐英浩案件的探员。”

一旁的郑在玹在听到这个名字的瞬间就已经猜测到对方即将报告的是什么，便起身先离开了。

“我追捕他花了三年，”金道英按捺住自己的怒气，“而你们只关了他一个月？”

但显然在现在的情况下任何道歉都是无用功，金道英干脆地挂断了电话，拿起外套赶往监狱。

郑在玹透过车窗看向路边仓库门上的街头涂鸦，很快就又开车离开了。

在他到达门上暗号里提示的咖啡厅时，徐英浩早就换下了身上的狱警服，穿着阿玛尼坐在窗边优雅地品着咖啡。

这仅是他逃出监狱的第四个小时。

一看到郑在玹，徐英浩便惊喜地朝他挥挥手。

“看来你们的消息传播得比我想象的还要快嘛。”徐英浩招呼他坐下，刻意往后仰身朝郑在玹身后看了看，“这次没带上小尾巴吧？”

“没有你的安排自然不会带。”郑在玹在他对面坐下，盯着他看了一会儿，又道，“你比我想象的要快。”

徐英浩只是笑：“多亏了你的构造图。”

“在来的路上他们又给我安排了工作，让我来找你。”郑在玹道，“他们说你是从大门直接走出来的。”

“只需要一件警服。”徐英浩耸耸肩。

“你怎么弄到的？”郑在玹只在徐英浩被捕前给他提前看了监狱构造图，之后便为了安全起见断了联系。尽管如此，徐英浩也仅凭自己一人花了一个月时间便从戒备最森严的监狱里逃了出来。

“同样，一张信用卡也没那么难弄到。”徐英浩邪笑着凑近郑在玹，“想学？”

“我不会混到你那一步的。”郑在玹很干脆地回绝了，“住所呢？”

徐英浩朝窗外扬扬下巴：“那边那个别墅，现在是我的了。”

郑在玹跟着他的视线看过去，很轻易就注意到了那栋华丽到夸张的别墅：“还是这么大手笔啊。”

徐英浩从口袋里掏出一张名片放到桌上，推到郑在玹面前：“我今晚在别墅里办派对庆祝出狱，你打算什么时候过来我这边？”

“太早的话会太明显，过段时间吧。”郑在玹拿过徐英浩的名片看了一眼便收进了口袋里。

名片上的信息显然是徐英浩的新身份，上面写着“Georgio Devore，服装设计师”，甚至还有详细的网址。

“不是因为舍不得你的上级？”徐英浩调侃道，“我在监狱的时候有培养好感情吗？”

“有约他出去吃饭。”郑在玹的目光稍微变得柔和了些，浅浅地露出他的酒窝。

郑在玹的上级名叫李泰容，正如其他所有负责这个案子的探员一样，他也没有意识到郑在玹已经被徐英浩策反。

甚至徐英浩被捕前的位置信息就是郑在玹通过李泰容传播出去的消息。

“这次又要接着骗他？”徐英浩喝了口咖啡，“你知道这条路只会越走越黑吧。”

郑在玹早就知道，在他选择站在徐英浩一边时，他就已经失去了李泰容。

现在他所努力维持的，其实不过是一个美好的幻象罢了。

徐英浩虽然自认是个开明的老板——毕竟他都允许卧底到自己身边的探员定期给另一个探员传递消息了——但他也没有婆妈到要帮对方解决情感问题的程度：“今晚的派对你来吗？或许可以成为找到我的契机。”

郑在玹显然还不想回归到过去的卧底生活中去，他只是看着徐英浩沉默。

“到时你再自己决定吧，”徐英浩起身准备离开，“邀请函会发到你的邮箱，可以带上你的上级一起来。”他说着俯身拍拍郑在玹的肩膀，“只是我不会在这留太久，你是知道的，我很容易就感到无聊。”

徐英浩说完就走了，留下郑在玹一个人待在咖啡厅沉思。

金道英反复确认监控录像，陷入了沉默。

虽然这次的意外事故监狱得负大部分责任，但不得不说，徐英浩的这招几乎算得上是完美犯罪——在监狱里实行完美犯罪，他确实能称为是天生的罪犯。

短短一个月，他就能够对一部分囚犯进行心理操控，在厂房远程主导了广场的暴乱，同时还窃取典狱官的信用卡订购警服，在所有人都被暴乱吸引视线时，他就跟出自己家似的悠闲地从监狱大门走了出去。

这监狱生活过得比金道英在联邦调查局的日子还要快活。

“你们该转换下套路了，”金道英最后按下暂停键，正好卡在徐英浩看向摄像头的瞬间，“能在这么短时间内策划出这样的逃狱，他肯定对监狱的构造有一定的了解。你们的监狱构造图可能已经在外界流出了。”

金道英对着屏幕里被阳光照耀成浅色的瞳孔暗骂了一声。

一切归零。之前追踪徐英浩找到的线索多半也会被他本人丢弃，谁也不知道从监狱逃出的徐英浩是否还会继续以前的行事风格。但金道英知悉他的能力，在他逃出四小时后的现在，徐英浩肯定已经脱胎换骨换上了另一个人的身份。

脱胎换骨后的徐英浩——现在是Mr.Georgio Devore，正在派对上拿着香槟在人群里游走。

郑在玹果然还是来了。

徐英浩太过于了解他，郑在玹的天职绝不是警察，他该是跟徐英浩一样的罪犯。

只有犯罪——以及他身边的李泰容——才能激起郑在玹的愉悦感。

李泰容也如约而至，徐英浩最想看到的画面即将完成。

再等等，最后一步。

郑在玹没想到会在这看到金道英。

看来徐英浩把他的老对头也邀请了过来，好挑衅一番联邦调查局的业务能力。

不论如何这都太冒险了。即使知道当初徐英浩被抓全靠自己放出去的消息，但金道英也确实离真相不远了——他甚至几乎要摸到徐英浩和郑在玹的关系，而这也是他们最后不得不剑走偏锋的原因。

郑在玹把李泰容安置到甜品桌旁——简直就是在照顾小孩——然后开始在狂欢的人群中寻找徐英浩。

或许是郑在玹也很了解徐英浩，或许是徐英浩根本没打算躲，他们很快碰上了头。

郑在玹压低的怒音几乎盖过音乐声：“邀请金道英来你是疯了吗？要不你再报个警让所有可以调动的警察都到这来抓你这个逃犯？”

“不是只有你才有想念的人，在玹。”徐英浩用酒杯碰了一下郑在玹的，看起来一点也没把联邦调查局当回事，“而且，我当罪犯可比你在行多了。看着学，在玹，看着学就是了。”

如果可以开枪，郑在玹现在就想崩了徐英浩的脑袋。

但李泰容还在身后等着呢，冷静点郑在玹，面前这个男人可不值得你这么做。

郑在玹还想再说些什么的时候，大厅中央传来了女人的尖叫声，然后就是从中蔓延开来的暴动，就连警车的声音也很快加入了进来。

这一切发生得过于迅速，让郑在玹不得不怀疑到面前这个男人：“你真的报了警。”

“对，有时候你的建议并不差。”徐英浩正把手机收回口袋里，是一台老式的翻盖机，便于躲避警方的侦查，“所以，你要跟我走，还是打算先玩几天警察游戏？”他甚至都不把郑在玹的探员身份看做是他本身的职业，“提前提醒你一声，那边倒下的就是我们的Mr.Devore，从现在开始Georgio Devore已经死了，你要想再找我可能得费点心思。”

郑在玹越过人群望向远处的甜品桌，即使场面已经混乱到极致，李泰容也仍旧站在桌边踮着脚尖朝人群里看，似乎正在找他。

“给我两分钟，我到上次的咖啡厅跟你汇合。”郑在玹把酒杯塞进徐英浩空着的手里，转身钻进了混乱的人群。

在看到郑在玹平安归来后李泰容终于松了口气，他朝郑在玹举起手中的盘子：“我给你留了一块蛋糕。”

他就像只无忧无虑的漂亮小鸟。

这一刻身边的所有混乱——尖叫、踩踏和死亡，一切都与郑在玹无关了。他真希望徐英浩未曾出现过，或者自己从来没当过探员。

他或许会当个普普通通的职员，在华尔街工作，按时上下班，某天在街角或是甜品店和李泰容偶遇，然后他邀请他喝咖啡，邀请他吃晚饭，邀请他接管自己的后半生。

但徐英浩已经出现了，而他也确实是负责卧底在这个疯子身边的探员。

“徐英浩出现了。”郑在玹说，冷静得就好像刚才脑海里那个逃避到平行时空去的家伙不是自己一样，“这个派对看来确实是他给我的暗号。”

“注意安全。”李泰容手里的餐盘也渐渐放下，“每个周末我都会等你电话。”

郑在玹多想吻一下他失落的脸颊啊，但他只是一边倒退一边嘱咐道：“下次也留块蛋糕等我。”

金道英在收到邀请函的瞬间就意识到这是来自徐英浩的挑衅——这简直是典型的徐英浩：街区里最显眼的别墅、叫嚣着对警方的蔑视的邀请函、以及这该死的不怕输的自信。

所以在人群中传来女人的尖叫时，金道英一点也没感到惊讶。他甚至立马开始扫视每个可行的出口，试图找到徐英浩的身影。

警察来得异常的快，鉴于大家都在推搡彼此，而自己也没来得及报警，金道英猜这大概也是徐英浩对警方蔑视的一环。

进来的警察立马就找到了金道英，询问金道英当下的情况——这一步也不难猜：徐英浩肯定是以金道英的名义报了警，他甚至早就藏在人群里找到了金道英的位置。

徐英浩就是这时候离开的别墅——人们总是会被眼前的混乱抓住视线，即使金道英没被第一场混乱骗到，第二场专为他准备的混乱却也没能躲过。

作为探员的金道英和李泰容在清场后和其他警察们一起留在了现场。

“道英？生日快乐！”李泰容欢快地朝金道英打招呼，“刚才没见到你，应该给你也留一块蛋糕的。”

但显然现在可不是什么过生日的氛围，金道英不仅要在生日当天加班，还在生日当天见证了冠着徐英浩其中一个假身份的人在派对当中陷入昏迷——他最好没死，不然徐英浩可就不止诈骗罪这么简单了——虽然他们也没什么证据证明这是徐英浩干的。

“你怎么在这？”金道英没想到徐英浩还给其他探员发了邀请函。

李泰容猜测金道英肯定也是收到了徐英浩的邀请函才来到了这里：“我跟在玹一起来的，看来徐英浩也在找他。”

金道英没回话，独自陷入了沉思。

李泰容于是又道：“我想这意味着我们又要忙起来了。”

“我们不是一直都挺忙的？”金道英显然不想承认徐英浩案子的特殊性——毕竟这会显得他像个不入流的探员。

“那倒是。”李泰容倒是很爽快地同意了金道英的说法。

警察从二楼跑下来，冲到他们俩面前时甚至喘着粗气：“你们得看看这个。”

金道英立马推开警察跑上楼去，李泰容则停留了一会儿替他道了声歉才跟上去。

二楼拐角的房间门口还站着另一个警察，看到金道英跑上来便招呼他进屋，指着大开的窗口：“我们在窗框上发现了一张支票。”

窗框上钉着一张经典的大通储贷银行的支票——之所以说它经典，是因为这就是徐英浩第一次闯进警方视线所使用的假支票——这是金道英开始追捕徐英浩的契机。

支票的开户人是Georgio Devore，这下警方终于有了证明徐英浩就是Georgio Devore的证据。

支票内容只填写了两项。支付对象填的DY，而支票作用则写着徐英浩给金道英的留言：miss me already？

金道英一把扯下那张支票，强忍住把它撕碎的冲动。

这简直是最差劲的生日礼物了。

郑在玹没能在咖啡厅找到徐英浩，但注意到了徐英浩在装甜点的玻璃柜里留下的暗号。

暗号指向的地点是最近在整座城市大火，甚至已经在全国范围内都有一定名声的夜店。

它开设在一栋破旧的公寓楼底下，门口的空地排着长长的队伍，所有人都穿着奇装异服试图凸显自己——而这也正是这家夜店大火的原因，它是一间不会轻易让人进入的夜店，人们必须得盛装出席，甚至必须在手机摄像头上贴上泡泡糖确保无法拍照后才能进去。

“越是神秘越是吸引人，对吧？”徐英浩悄无声息地出现在郑在玹身边，穿着一件长风衣，戴着墨镜，一身黑的模样确实很容易隐匿在周边的人群里，“记着路，咱们得在这住上一段时间。”他说着就绕开人群，带着郑在玹从另一个入口进了大楼。

他们当然没进夜店，而是顺着破旧的楼梯间上了楼。

“你怎么找到的这个住所？”郑在玹问道，毕竟这种破旧的风格显然不是徐英浩惯常的选择，“我猜猜。底下的夜店把楼上的住户都逼走了，楼下又总是流窜着各型各色的人，最危险的地方也是最安全的地方，所以这是个完美的安全屋。”

“我很欣慰你开始用罪犯的思维思考了。”徐英浩打开了二楼出楼梯口的第一间房门，“但这还不够。”

“给我点提示。”屋里的风格倒是还保留着徐英浩的一贯审美，他还装上了隔音玻璃——说真的，他哪来的时间准备这么多事的？

徐英浩把风衣脱下挂到沙发靠背上，又把自己扔进了沙发里。“也没差很多了，除了夜店也是我的手笔。”徐英浩说着抬起头朝郑在玹笑道，“你能想象利用舆论把一间破败的酒馆推上全美第一的位置有多简单吗？简直就是，”徐英浩说着打了个响指，“一瞬间的事。”

“它火起来的时候你在监狱里。”郑在玹在一旁的沙发上坐下，给自己倒了杯酒。

“你知道监狱每天有多少人进出吗？”徐英浩伸手想示意郑在玹也给他倒一杯，但显然被对方刻意无视了。徐英浩倒也不气，干脆自己爬起来倒了一杯：“要想完美犯罪，你还有很多要学的呢。”

“趁现在说说，”郑在玹翘着二郎腿靠在椅背上，仿佛他才是犯罪大师，“基于你今天的自爆行为，我担心你明天就又被抓回监狱去了。”

“全纽约的监狱构造图我都记下了，”徐英浩耸耸肩，“这种没用的东西我总是记得很快，难怪我会成为一名诈骗犯。”

郑在玹被他的自嘲逗笑：“看来我比你聪明多了，至少我还通过了司法考试。”

“最后还不是跟我一起诈骗，你那司法考试有帮你什么忙吗？”徐英浩无情指出，“聪明人，那你来告诉我监狱里有什么能用上的？”

“你总是喜欢趁乱逃跑。”郑在玹总结道。

徐英浩点点头：“洋基队的条纹衣。基础的障眼法。”

“利用来探监的人往外传递消息。”

“多亏了你们把我关进那么严的监狱，来探监那些重犯的基本上都是各地一呼百应的地头蛇，省了我很多事。”

“信用卡呢？”

徐英浩露出得意的笑：“不是你来告诉我吗？聪明人。”

郑在玹盯着他看，最后也没认输：“报告说是典狱官的信用卡，在他第一次靠近你的时候你就从他的口袋里拿走了。”

“就差一点你就答对了。”徐英浩晃晃酒杯，“别忘了最基本的，洋基队的条纹衣。”

“噢，不会吧。”郑在玹受到了冲击，“你跟他老婆调情了。”

“只是一块跳了个舞，别说得那么难听。”徐英浩赶忙叫停。

“她得大你快两轮吧？看在上帝的份上，你能有点良知吗？”但显然逗弄徐英浩比郑在玹想象中的还要有趣。

“她说我让她回忆起她车祸去世的儿子，还说他儿子过去常常陪她跳交际舞——这几乎就是在催促我赶紧偷走她的信用卡。”徐英浩解释道，“你不要总往奇怪的方向想好吧。”

“为什么典狱官的老婆会把一个囚犯认成自己的儿子？”

徐英浩把话题拉回正轨：“而这就是你需要学会的技能了。刚步入社会的女人和上了些年纪的女人最容易感情用事。”

“我看在社会里混得如鱼得水的男人也会感情用事。”郑在玹指出，“比如身为在逃犯也要为负责追捕自己的探员举办一场盛大的生日派对。”

“我生日也快到了，说不定我只是提前给自己过生日。”徐英浩辩解。

“我生日也快到了，”郑在玹从善如流，“我猜这也可能是给我准备的生日派对。”

“毕竟也认识挺久了。”徐英浩最终还是败下阵来，“即使是骗子也该做有人情味的骗子不是吗。”

“这可没法给你减刑。”

“别这么功利，”徐英浩笑着摇摇头，“生活需要浪漫。”

“战场可不需要浪漫，”郑在玹反驳，“你们在相反的阵营。”

“你也差不了多少。”徐英浩回击道。

这下郑在玹陷入了短暂的沉默。

徐英浩杯子里的酒已经空了，他把杯子放回桌上，打破了空气中的安静：“你已经回不了头了。”

郑在玹笑了一下，但眼神还是冰冷：“因为我知道了太多你的秘密？”

“因为你知道自己干不了警察了。”徐英浩起身伸了个懒腰，又回到了平时那种吊儿郎当的状态，“你知道所谓心理操控其实只是激发出你心里的潜能吗？”不等郑在玹回答，徐英浩就绕过桌子走向房间，“我困了，你自己想去吧。”

每周末郑在玹都要忙着准备要给李泰容报告真假混夹的消息，而徐英浩要在警方猜到他们的所在位置之前准备好下一处藏身点。

目前为止，除了入狱的那回，他们的这套方法合作得还算不错，在两人都比较满意的住所甚至能待上超过三个月。

郑在玹会在出门买吃的时到两个街区外的公共电话给李泰容打电话报告消息。

“Queen97。”郑在玹报出代号，代号的来源是徐英浩在英国搅起的证券欺诈骗局，郑在玹就是那个时候被派去卧底的——徐英浩的行事风格总是大手笔却又滴水不漏，至今警方也没法证明徐英浩就是May Flower证券经纪的负责人。

“这是经典的反讽。”徐英浩说，“十五世纪May Flower侵入美国，到了现在的二十一世纪，美国人带着May Flower回归英格兰。”

“并且卷走他们5亿英镑。”郑在玹补充，“你意外的有点幼稚。”

“我准确的控制在了以5开头的整数，”徐英浩摊手，“不如你让别的青少年来试着做做这个算数？”

郑在玹心想，如果自己真的把徐英浩的经验都学到手，肯定能成为比徐英浩强很多的罪犯——至少他懂得低调行事。

“God save the queen。”李泰容回道，“有什么新消息吗？道英到现在都还没消气。”

“他还不太信任我，进出时我的眼睛都被蒙上了，”郑在玹一边说着一边撕开一根火腿喂路边的一只野狗，“我只能听到很热闹的音乐声和人声。”

李泰容的声音都变得柔软：“辛苦了。”

“这没什么。”郑在玹挠挠野狗的下巴，李泰容的柔软让他几乎忘了现在的状况，他差点萌生出把这只野狗带回家养的冲动。

但野狗吃完了郑在玹喂给它的火腿，又开始冲他露出獠牙。野狗是没法养熟的，只有恶人才能治得住恶犬。

“我该走了，太晚回去他会起疑。”郑在玹结束了通话。

郑在玹回到住所时徐英浩正在仿制一幅艺术品。

“Haustenberg的绘画可没这么狂野。”郑在玹点评道，把怀里的纸袋放到餐桌上。

“我的Haustenberg比你想象的要更抢手。”徐英浩没被影响，仍旧拿着调色盘专注于绘画，“报告怎么样。”

“他们接下来会开始排查夜店，够他们忙一阵子的了。”郑在玹渡步到徐英浩身边，歪过脑袋看他仿制的画，“他说金道英很生气。”

“真可惜我不在现场。”徐英浩这才从画里抬起头，笑出了声。

现场并没有很有趣——对于联邦调查局的探员们而言。没人敢上前去和生气的金道英多说一句话。

除了李泰容。不论干什么事，李泰容总是个例外。

“吃个松饼吧。”李泰容把盛着英格兰松饼的盘子往金道英那边推了推，“有时候吃点甜的可以减少焦虑。”

金道英倒是没拒绝，但也没有打算吃的样子。

李泰容想了想，小心翼翼地问道：“你和徐英浩有什么渊源吗？”

他是和郑在玹一起中途加入到这个案子里来的，当时金道英已经独自追捕徐英浩很长时间了。

“就差一点我就能抓住他了，”金道英咬着后槽牙，“就因为当初我过于轻信一个骗子，导致现在这个骗子完全骑到联邦调查局头上来了。”

“当时发生了什么？”李泰容倒是稍有耳闻过金道英跟徐英浩失之交臂的传说，但谁也不知道详细的情节。

“他就站在我面前，但我却让他逃走了。”金道英看起来好像万分懊悔，说完怪叫了一声趴到桌上一蹶不振。

“我打开门的时候他就站在旅馆房间里，我吓了一跳。”徐英浩回忆道，扬着嘴角。

“然后呢？你转身跑了？他没开枪？”郑在玹想象了一下那个画面，心里开始思考如果是自己遇上这种情况该怎么逃脱——徐英浩说得对，他已经开始在用罪犯的思维思考问题了。

“你们警察都这么心急吗？”徐英浩猜想这大概是警察的通病，而这也正是金道英为什么追捕了他那么久都没抓到他的原因——除了徐英浩自己把消息放出去那次。

金道英总是先徐英浩一步，他太着急了；而徐英浩有的是用不完的耐心——好的猎人必须得学会等待，警察一旦比罪犯更早出现，正义的胜率只会大大降低。

“他好像正准备要掏枪质问我，”徐英浩答道，“但我在他之前夺走了话语权。我问他是不是他叫的脱衣舞男，然后脱掉了我的T恤。”

“这也算‘洋基队的条纹衣’？”郑在玹再次受到冲击，摇摇头点评道，“你真的是个疯子。”

“但这有用，他被我镇住了。”徐英浩耸耸肩，“趁他愣住我用T恤绑住了他的眼睛。”

“然后你就跑了？”郑在玹抢答——看看，这就是警察的惯有通病。

“为什么要跑？我已经稳赢了。”徐英浩再次提醒，“记住，一定不要太心急。”

“——所以你做了。”郑在玹觉得徐英浩真的有点过分自由。

“为什么不做？增加我的快乐，降低他的效率，这是绝对的双赢。”

郑在玹沉默了一下，努力适应徐英浩所谓的“罪犯思维”，但还是兼容失败了：“这简直是对美国司法的一次强奸。”

“我比较偏向于你情我愿。”徐英浩最后反驳道。

第二周郑在玹特地跑到另一个区去给李泰容打电话。

李泰容那边听起来混乱极了，郑在玹的心脏像是被猛地攥住并用力挤压了一下，即使是在被徐英浩拿刀架在脖子上质问他是不是探员的时候他都没有这么紧张过：“你怎么了？那边发生了什么？”他甚至忘了先报上代号。

好在李泰容能够认出他的声音：“我没事，只是我们已经有超过6小时联系不上道英了，现在大家都在想办法。场面确实有点混乱。”

因为联邦调查局工作的特殊性，一旦联系不上探员，有可能迎来的只有两种局面：探员带着重要信息死亡，或是探员带着重要信息叛变——不论是哪种情况都是危机状况。

郑在玹感到不太妙——金道英可能是快要摸到他们的藏身之处了。

“你怎么样？”见郑在玹久久没有回话，李泰容又开口问道。

“我这边还是照常，他还是没有放松警惕。”郑在玹稳定了气息，“可能是因为进过监狱，他还没法轻易相信我。”

“说的也是。”李泰容对郑在玹说的话丝毫没有怀疑，“如果你看到了道英，一定要想办法给我递消息。”

“我知道了。”郑在玹挂断了电话，确认了一下口袋里的子弹。

郑在玹回到安全屋时，不出预料果然看到了金道英——他正被徐英浩按倒在地，旁边都是他们扭打过的痕迹。

“看来我回来的时机不太对。”郑在玹看徐英浩赢面很大，稍微放松了些，甚至开始调侃他，“看这混乱的状况，你们是在每个角落都搞过一遍了吗？”

“为了照顾家里还有你这小孩特地没有玷污你的房间。”徐英浩也回了一句，金道英趁机猛踹一脚他的大腿，疼得他差点松手。

郑在玹把纸袋放到餐桌上才拿起一边的绳子过去帮忙。

“所以你现在是他的走狗了？”金道英嘲讽道，“李泰容知道吗？”

郑在玹显然没料到李泰容的名字会被提及，手上的动作顿了一下，但也很快就加快动作完成了死结。

徐英浩感受到郑在玹的目光，无辜地看向他：“你怀疑是我跟他说的？拜托，我只是个骗子，不是什么八卦天后好吗。”

“说实话你表现得挺明显的。”金道英说道，“但我不觉得李泰容会喜欢一个帮凶。”

“纠正一点：这家伙不配让我做他的帮凶。”郑在玹还对徐英浩进行了一番鄙视，说完就丢下他们两人独自离开客厅到阳台上抽烟。

“你让他单独行动？”金道英挑起眉，“你很相信他。”金道英这时该意识到郑在玹这段时间以来所说的不被徐英浩信任都是在欺骗他们了。

“我只是有余裕。”徐英浩耸耸肩，一副满不在乎的样子。

他确实很有余裕，甚至通缉令都没法阻止他享受生活。金道英因此体会到了徐英浩的可怖。

“你不怕他给我们打电话时出卖你？”即使被绑在徐英浩客厅的沙发边上，金道英也还在努力履行自己作为探员的工作职责，试图对这对搭档进行挑拨离间。

“如果他揭穿了我，至少我还能跑。”徐英浩答道，“但如果不打这通电话，他会失去更多。”

金道英冷哼一声：“想不到你还挺有人性的。”

徐英浩于是凑近金道英笑道：“说这种话，是想对我进行心理操控吗？”

金道英朝他咬牙切齿：“别把我们当一类人。我可从来没有偷走过别人的东西。”

“我也从来没偷过，我只是拿走它们。”徐英浩辩解道。

“在专业术语上这叫抢劫，我想这更严重。”

“如果对方自愿给，那就不是。”

金道英冷笑道：“但如果他们的确自愿给你，就不会来找我了，不是吗？”

“他们只是后悔了，这时有发生。”徐英浩的声音放得很轻，他甚至抚上金道英的脸颊用拇指怜惜地蹭了蹭，就好像这句话所说的不再是那些报案者，而是金道英本人，“即使事后他们不愿意承认，那也仍是个平等的交易。”

金道英侧过脸甩开徐英浩的手掌：“平等在哪？他们用上万块的艺术品换你的狗屁。”用语也确实算不上文明。

但徐英浩还是那副余裕满满的模样：“你不能觉得你的艺术品就比我的东西更珍贵，物质的价值全在人一念之间。”

金道英大概明白为什么那些人会被徐英浩骗得团团转，是他的话术和姿态成就了这个八面玲珑的骗子。

“抱歉你得跟我们挤一晚上了。”徐英浩把不知什么时候拿到的金道英的钱包和手机扔到了沙发上，“以防万一我还是仔细搜搜看你还有没有带着别的设备。”

他说着开始对金道英上下其手，被金道英抓住机会又踢了一脚：“谁会在大腿内侧藏设备啊？”

“都说了以防万一……”徐英浩揉揉被踢到的地方，还是放过了金道英的大腿，只是摘下了他的手表并清空了他所有口袋。

徐英浩把金道英身上所有电子设备都扔进了鱼缸里，往房间走时朝在阳台抽着烟的郑在玹招呼了一声：“收拾东西，我们得走了。”

“一直这样逃跑，你不觉得累吗？”金道英在他身后大声道，看到徐英浩顿住脚步，他又接着说，“我有办法让你不进监狱，也不需要再逃跑。只要你同意做我们的犯罪顾问，我可以做你的担保人。”

徐英浩摆摆手接着往前走：“I work alone。”

这时郑在玹走到了徐英浩身边，金道英又问：“那他呢？”

“他只是自己喜欢跟着我。”徐英浩仍旧没有停下脚步，直接进了房间。

郑在玹靠在门边，偏过头看一眼客厅里绑着的金道英，问：“他怎么办？”

徐英浩已经在桌前站定，这时才探头朝那边望过去一眼，很快又低下头接着收拾东西：“留在这呗，总不能带走吧。他不像你，我没有说服他的自信。”

“等其他人找到他，他会把我们的事说出去。”郑在玹提醒道。

“难不成比起诈骗犯你更乐意做杀人犯？”徐英浩开玩笑道，抬眼看到郑在玹满脸焦虑，叹了口气，“你知道你不可能永远骗下去的。”

“我知道，我只是还不想这么早放弃。”郑在玹轻声道，像一句叹息，“我甚至还没跟他告别。”

“接受吧，你的感情生活就是比别人要更复杂。那是因为你足够特别，能力总是带着责任接踵而至。你拥有的欲望越多，真正能够拿到的反而越少。”徐英浩把另一个箱子塞到郑在玹手上，“看开点，至少你还可以给他发邮件邀请他参加你给他办的生日派对。”

他又提起那个荒唐的生日派对——甚至现在派对的主角也被邀请到了现场。

郑在玹终于舒开紧皱的眉间，轻声笑了一下。

他们沉默着收拾了一会儿，郑在玹又开口了：“那个建议，你不打算考虑一下吗？”他说的是金道英提出的顾问建议。

徐英浩无奈地看着他，最后答道：“等你对我来说足够重要了，或许会吧。努力让我惊艳吧。”

在纾解掉那些霸占了大脑的焦虑后，这会儿再回想起来，郑在玹马上就看透了刚才徐英浩的行为，他笑道：“你刚刚没有回头看他，因为你担心你会答应。”

徐英浩只是勾着嘴角，没有回答。

“这根本就不是因为我，对吧。”郑在玹又紧逼一步，“你知道自己干不了警察，你怕他会失望。”

“管好你自己的事吧，前任探员。”徐英浩回道，一句话就堵上了郑在玹的嘴。

正如徐英浩所料，这个安全屋在被金道英找到后没多久就会暴露。

以警笛声作为背景音乐，徐英浩蹲在金道英面前，举着手里的一截胶带：“再见了兔子探员。”

“《偷拐抢骗》，上次抓到你的时候，你正在看这部电影。”金道英朝他挑衅地扬起嘴角，“你知道兔子总是会赢吧。”

“可惜我不是野狗，我是那个吉普赛人，亲爱的。”徐英浩笑道，“一个问题：如果我现在亲你，你能保证不反咬我一口吗？”

金道英回应的语气像是已经在磨牙等着了：“你大可试试。”

于是徐英浩笑着用胶带封住了金道英的嘴，隔着胶带落下一个轻轻的吻：“期待我们的下次见面，亲爱的。”

金道英看着徐英浩和郑在玹悠然离开的背影，气得猛踹一脚面前的玻璃桌。

这时从桌底下飘出来一张熟悉的支票，大通储贷银行，开户人徐英浩，支付对象仍旧是DY。而最眼熟的还是上面徐英浩手写的花体字：

miss me already？


End file.
